With a higher requirement for the display effect of the mobile terminal, the display area of mobile terminal have been extended to achieve a comprehensive screen effect. For example, the display area extends to the area where components (such as a front camera) are set. Although the display area is extended and facilitate the display effect of the full screen, the components such as the front camera provided in the display area may cause uneven brightness of the display screen.